


Destiny Written in the Stars

by Bookshido



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Murder, Original Home, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), all original characters - Freeform, new prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookshido/pseuds/Bookshido
Summary: When Icekit's parents fled Shadowclan, they didn't just leave behind the difficult life-style: they left behind a terrible prophecy. As Icekit becomes an apprentice, she begins to unravel what made her parents so scared and desperate and created a scandal that rocked the clans to their core. But every decision inches her and her friends closer to the destiny written in the stars...





	1. Allegiances: ThunderClan

**Leader:** Rockstar: A tabby grey she-cat with ice blue eyes  
  
  
 **Deputy:** Crowfall: A black tom with amber eyes  
  
  
 **Medicine Cat:** Hopeheart: A tawny she-cat with yellow eyes  
        Apprentice: Mosspaw  
  
  
 **Warriors:**  
  
        Owlclaw: Brown tabby she with green eyes  
                Apprentice: Whitepaw  
  
        Oakdawn: Light brown tabby tom with green eyes  
                Apprentice: Skypaw  
  
        Goldensun: Yellow tabby she with grey eyes  
  
        Flameleap: Bright ginger tom with blue eyes  
  
        Berryform: Calico she with amber eyes  
                Apprentice: Silverpaw  
  
        Riverlight: Blue grey she with blue eyes  
                Apprentice: Shadepaw  
  
        Screechnight: Very dark grey tom with yellow eyes  
  
        Strongtail: Tom with a coat very simlar to a fox's with green eyes  
  
  
 **Apprentices:**  
  
        Whitepaw: Solid white she with green eyes  
  
        Shadepaw: Green-brown tom with dark blue eyes  
  
        Skypaw: Brown tom with a white underbelly and light blue eyes  
  
        Silverpaw: Silvery she with amber eyes  
  
  
 **Queens:**  
  
        Fallenbeauty: An older brown tabby she-cat:  
                Mother to: Stormkit and Nettlekit  
  
        Ravendare: Young black she with green eyes  
                Mother to: Nightkit, Timekit, and Hawkkit  
  
 **Elders:**  
  
        Roseberry: Scarred calico she with blind blue eyes  
  
        Marshcrow: Skinny black tom with a sharp tongue


	2. Allegiances: RiverClan

**Leader:** Dewstar: White she-cat with blue eyes and a grey spot on her chest  
  
  
 **Deputy:** Ripplemarch: Brown-black tom with one green eye and one blue eye  
        Apprentice: Minnowpaw  
  
  
 **Medicine Cat:** Troutsoul: A petite tabby she with light green eyes  
        Apprentice: Bluepaw  
  
  
 **Warriors:**  
  
        Ripplesoar: Brown and white she with green eyes  
                Apprentice: Reedpaw  
  
        Loyalclaw: Skinny black tom with blue eyes  
  
        Bubbleheart: Light grey she with grey eyes  
  
        Goldenstripe: Yellow tabby she with green eyes  
  
        Marshstep: Green-brown tom with yellow eyes  
                Apprentice: Oakenpaw  
  
        Sunfur: Cream colored she with blue eyes  
  
        Waterflower: Solid black she with green eyes  
  
  
 **Apprentices:**  
  
        Minnowpaw: Silver tom with blue eyes  
  
        Bluepaw: White she with blue eyes  
  
        Reedpaw: Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
  
        Oakenpaw: Muscular brown tom with amber eyes  
  
  
 **Queens:**  
  
        Dryswim: A sand colored she with blue eyes  
                Mother to: Flightkit, Creekit, and Tawnykit  
  
 **Elders:**  
  
        Cragfall: A crippled tom with grey fur and black socks


	3. Allegiances: ShadowClan

**Leader:** Shinestar: Sleek dark brown tabby tom with light green eyes  
        Apprentice: Redpaw  
  
 **Deputy:** Crookedbattle: Dark grey tabby tom with a long scar down his face  
  
  
 **Medicine Cat:** Lizardscale: Solid brown she with yellow eyes  
  
  
 **Warriors:**  
  
        Pinenose: Greenish brown tabby she with blue eyes  
                Apprentice: Lightpaw  
  
        Frogheart: Grey tom with black splotches and yellow eyes  
  
        Woodheart: Tawny she with blue eyes  
  
        Stoneshoulder: Dark grey tom with green eyes  
  
        Sharpear: Fox red tom with green eyes  
  
        Youngheart: Calico she with blue eyes  
                Apprentice: Fernpaw  
  
        Angryclaw: Large dark brown tom with black tabby marks and yellow eyes  
          
 **Apprentices:**  
  
        Lightpaw: Very very light grey she with green eyes  
  
        Redpaw: Reddish brown tom with amber eyes  
  
        Fernpaw: Light grey she with blue eyes  
  
 **Queens:**  
  
        Blackraven: Solid black she with green eyes  
                Mother to: Birdkit, Mousekit, and Flightkit  
  
        Moonshadow: Tall silver she with blue eyes  
                Mother to: Unknown


	4. Allegiances: WindClan

**Leader:** Swiftstar: Black tom with amber eyes  
        Apprentice: Longpaw  
  
 **Deputy:** Windbright: Tawny she with green eyes  
  
 **Medicine Cat:** Fallenowl: Brown tabby tom with long scar over his right eye  
        Apprentice: Gorsepaw  
  
 **Warriors:**  
  
        Cornflower: Solid yellow she with green eyes  
  
        Antfur: Brown tom with yellow eyes  
                Apprentice: Rabbitpaw  
  
        Barkclaw: Brown tabby she with blue eyes  
                Apprentices: Pumpkinpaw  
  
        Dawnflight: Pinkish-grey she with amber eyes  
  
        Duskstorm: Dark grey tom with yellow eyes  
  
 **Apprentices:**  
  
        Rabbitpaw: Light brown tom with black ear tips and light green eyes  
  
        Gorsepaw: Tabby she with amber eyes  
  
        Longpaw: Black tom with blue eyes  
  
        Pumpkinpaw: Orange she with yellow eyes  
  
 **Queens:**  
  
        Arcticnight: Orange tabby she with green eyes  
                Mother to: Jetkit, Flarekit, and Ashkit  
  
 **Elders:**  
  
        Loudscreech: Very old tom with large ears and brown fur.


	5. A Turbulent Present

_Shadowclan camp..._

_After sunfall..._

Lizardscale woke up in shock when she heard a loud crash in the main part of the medicine den. She jumped to her paws to see a tall silvery cat standing over a knocked over pile of sticks and berries. Lizardscale sighed when she recognized Moonshade's heavily-with-kits-figure. She had been praying that Shinestar would not come through with his threat to make her an offer she couldn't refuse. He had been badgering her for news of omens, signs, and prophecies since he had become leader. Shinestar was now paranoid that Lizardscale was withholding Starclan's secrets from him and had been trying constantly to get her to break. That cat... He didn't deserve to be leader, no matter how much Mountainstar trusted him.

"Oh, it's just you, Moonshade," Lizardscale said in a relieved tone as she picked up the berries and sticks. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I just wanted to stop by," Moonshade said with a huff as she sat down awkwardly in one of the moss nests. "I'm in a lot more pain than before."

Lizardscale raised one eyebrow and began to get the feeling that Moonshade was hiding something as she looked over the she-cat.

"You should be in some sort of pain," she said with a chuckle and a quick swipe at her own ear. "You could give birth to those kits any day now."

Moonshade sighed. "I had a feeling you would say that."

She sighed again and winced in pain as one of the kits kicked.

"Why are you really here," Lizardscale asked after an awkward silence.

Moonshade looked down at her belly then back up at the medicine cat.

"I came to ask if Starclan had anything to say about these kits," the queen confessed. "I have this odd feeling that they are something special..."

Lizardscale studied the she-cat for a moment, rolling her request around in her head as she tried to decide the best path of action. She couldn't just say no to the queen, especially with her request being reasonable... But it just wasn't done normally in the clans and every queen thought that about her kits. But no one should still be awake... No harm could come from a simple convening with Starclan then sending the queen on her way back to the nursery.

"I haven't heard anything," Lizardscale said slowly. "But I can ask if there is something they haven't told me."

She closed her eyes and began breathing slowly as she meditated. Moonshade did the same, hoping that it would help.

* * *

Lizardscale's eyes flashed open and she saw herself in Starclan territory with a large starry cat in front of her. She dipped her head politely to the former deputy, Stonewind. He nodded back and looked around to see if there was anyone near. The plain clearing was empty still and not even breezes were present.

"I am glad you have come," he said in his deep voice. "I was about to send a sign. There is something I must warn you of before it is too late."

Lizardscale nodded, wishing he would get on with it so she could ask her question. She didn't want to keep Moonshade too long.

Stonewind's normally kind eyes began to grow dark with seriousness and he stood to begin pacing.

"There are many clouds on the horizon," he said gruffly. "Even Starclan cannot see past them to see what the future holds."

Lizardscale felt a ripple of shock pass through her fur as Stonewind continued to pace. "I understand that Moonshade, daughter of Forestheart and Silentfang, is going to have her kits soon."

She nodded numbly. "Of course."

"Then it is your duty as medicine cat to ensure that her kits never live to be apprentices," he growled, glancing at her.

Lizardscale's eyes widened when she saw the hate and fear in his eyes.

"How can I do that?" she asked, quaking with a huge mixture of emotions as she spoke. "That is against my vows as a medicine cat."

"Then use the vows of a warrior," he snapped furiously. "Protect the clans at all costs, remember? You were almost to your ceremony when you switched paths."

Lizardscale stayed silent.

"Will you do it?" he asked her sternly.

Lizardscale remained quiet for a while longer, then a defiant look came over her face and she sat a little taller.

"No, I won't," she spat. "This is pure murder. They are kits, not even born. Whatever they will do, I will not be the one to kill them."

A horrible look covered Stonewind's face and he growled deep in his throat. His sudden hostility made Lizardsclaw step backwards nervously. 

"Get out, and see what repercussions you will bring upon the world," he snarled and swiped a paw with long, sharp claws at her face.

Lizardscale was so surprised that she woke up from the dream in shock, jerking and hitting her front paws on the den wall. Moonshade was staring at her with wide eyes as the medicine cat sat up.

"Lizardscale," she said tentatively. "Is everything alright?"

Before Lizardscale could respond, Moonshade let out a yelp of pain and winced horribly.

"I think," the queen choked out. "The kits are coming."

Lizardscale's eyes widened and she hurried to help the queen back to the nursery. Blackraven and her three older kits were fast asleep. As they entered, the young mother raised her head and blinked away the sleep in her green eyes.

"Is everything alright?" she asked with a yawn.

"Moonshade is having her kits," Lizardscale said quickly as she helped Moonshade to the nest in the back corner. "Try not to wake anyone up besides those who are needed, please. That would just be more chaos."

Blackraven nodded. "Do you need my help with anything?"

"Yes, go get Shinestar,"  Lizardscale said as she propped up Moonshade's head. "And Sharpear. But keep them out of the nursery."

Blackraven stood and left the nursery quickly. None of her four month old kits stirred when she left and when Blackraven came back, they barely moved.

"They're waiting outside," Blackraven reported. "Anything else?"

"Yes, keep an eye on Moonshade while I go to get borage, a stick, and raspberry leaves," Lizardscale said as she hurried out of the nursery.

Sharpearfell into step with her as she walked.

"Is Blackraven right?" he asked, softly, but excitedly. "Is Moonshade really having my kits?"

The excitement was clear on his face and his bright green eyes twinkled.

Lizardscale nodded curtly and selected the supplies she needed. She turned to head back to the nursery, but the full figure of Shinestar blocked her path. Lizardscale's eyes traveling up the huge, muscular figure of the tabby tom who had been deputy until the old leader, Mountainstar, had lost his last life from greencough. He had eyes the color of the green apples the clan sometimes found in the Two-leg trash heap and they glistened with an almost threatening sparkle that made them stand out from his very dark brown tabby coat that was sleek and thin.

"So, Moonshade is having her kits," he said slickly, with an almost sneer. "Congratulations. Kits will make the clan stronger. And with their parentage, I know they will be valuable assets in the moons ahead."

Sharpear nodded and looked at the ground respectfully. Lizardscale maintained eye contact and attempted to move around him, but Shinestar's large frame prevented her from escaping from the medicine den any way she turned. The den seemed to be growing smaller by the second, giving Lizardscale a horrible feeling of being crushed. His expression dared her to speak up, but she held her tongue until he finally stepped out of the way with a peculiar look on his face.

"Good luck," he said smoothly before heading back to his den.

Lizardscale shivered and hurried back to the nursery where Moonshade was moaning in pain.

"I. Never. Thought. It. Would. Hurt. So. Much," the queen gasped out between shuddering breaths as her body was wracked with spasms.

Lizardscale chuckled and fed Moonshade the rasberry leaf and borage.

"The borage will help with milk flow and the raspberry leaf helps with the kits coming easier," she explained soothingly. "This is your first kitting, after all."

Moonshade nodded and let out a cry of pain that the whole clan must have heard. Blackraven began licking Moonshade's sweat soaked fur in a soothing motion and made sure her own kits stayed quiet and calm. Lizardscale knew now that the many movements of the sun would be long and hard...

* * *

  _Near moonhigh..._

The last hours had been difficult indeed and finally, just as the moon was beginning to shine over the tall pine trees, Moonshade's perseverance payed off as the first kit was born. The first one was easy enough and as Lizardscale helped Moonshade clean off the kit and eat the amniotic sac, she noticed that a small ray of moonlight hit the kit's fur and turned it a color like silver, but darker. She shivered and turned her focus to the second kit, who came out easier than before. Moonshade was exhausted as she licked the second kit quickly and Lizardscale began to check and see if there were anymore kits left. She sighed in relief when she felt that there were no more and helped nudge the kits to their mother to suckle. The second kit's coat was slicked back and still dark and Lizardscale could barely tell what color he was. 

As Lizardscale left the medicine den, Sharpear came out of no where and began badgering her with questions.

"How many are there? Can I go see them? Is Moonshade alright? What do they look like?" he asked rapid fire, his tail flicking anxiously.

"Calm down, Sharpear," she said sternly as she fetched more borage.

Moonshade's milk still was not coming very easily, so perhaps a higher dosage of the herb would help.

"In answer to your questions, two, no, yes, and you'll have to wait and see."

She twitched her whiskers laughingly at the disappointed look on his face when he heard her answers.

"The kits are a she-cat and a tom. The she is very nearly silvery grey and we aren't sure about the tom yet," she finally told him, just to get him off her back.

Satisfied, Sharpear went back to warriors den for some well earned rest with the promise to come back and see them. Lizardscale then returned to check on the kits and Moonshade.

Moonshade was fast asleep with her kits suckling at her belly. Neither of them had opened their eyes yet, of course, but Lizardscale wondered which parent they had their eyes from. The tom already seemed to have his mother's tall, lanky build, while the she-cat had more of her father's average build with a longer tail. It was almost impossible to tell what color coat the tom had, but the she's fur still shone an almost silver in the moonlight. As Moonshade breathed, the moonlight shifted and hit the tom's bright orange coat before going back to the she-cat's fur. Lizardscale continued to watch the kits as Stonewind's mysterious orders drifted through her mind. What could have struck the old warrior's nerves so badly that he had ordered her to kill newborn kits?

Lizardscale's thoughts were interupted by Shinestar calling her to his den. She rolled her eyes and left the nursery to answer her leader's call. Lizardscale went over to the old tree trunk, went underneath of it and into the cave den that had belonged to the leaders of Shadowclan throughout the ages.

Shinestar was lounging on a pile of moss with a bored look on his face. Lizardscale sat close to the exit and watched for any funny business. Shinestar climbed to his paws and tackled her in a spring of movement that she could not block because of the surprise. He pinned her and growled in her face.

"You receieved a prophecy didn't you," Shinestar snarled, his eyes furious.

Lizardscale stayed silent and struggled to get free. He dug his claws into her shoulders, pulled her up slightly, and slammed her into the ground again. Lizardscale nodded quickly as a burst of pain shot up her shoulder and into an injury that had lasted since she was an apprentice.

Shinestar bared his teeth in a sickening smile. "Very good. It was about Moonshade's kits, right?" he asked her as he dug his claws in deeper to her bad shoulder.

Lizardscale tried not to cry out and nodded again.

"Tell me it," he growled. "And you'd better be accurate..."

Minutes later, Lizardscale walked out of the den with claw marks down her shoulders followed closely Shinestar, who had a smug look on his face. He went to the meeting tree and jumped up to the spot where he would call a clan meeting. Lizardscale went straight to the nursery where Sharpear was waiting for her. They both went inside as Shinestar gathered his warriors without capturing the attention of the cats in the nursery.

* * *

Sharpear crept over to where his mate was resting and crouched down to get a better look at his kits. A tender look came over him and he licked them both extremely carefully in a kind gesture. Moonshade woke up and began to purr almost immediatly when she saw her mate. Sharpear began purring too and Lizardscale twitched her whiskers again.

"What should we call them?" Moonshade asked quietly so as not to wake up Blackraven.

"Do you like Silverkit for the she?" Sharpear asked. "And Strongkit for the tom?"

Moonshade shook her head and looked over the kits. "How about Icekit for the she-cat and Firekit for the tom?"

Sharpear shook his head when he heard the tom's name. "I like Icekit, but what about Goldkit?"

Moonshade thought the names over in her mind and nodded with a smile. "I like that. Icekit and Goldkit it is."

Lizardscale watched the kits as her mind roiled and thundered with the words of the prophecy. Sharpear suddenly perked up his ears and noticed the clan meeting going on. "I'll go see what that's about," he said softly and licked Moonshade's cheek as he left. Lizardscale stayed with Moonshade.

"Lizardscale," Moonshade finally asked. "What did Starclan tell you?"

Lizardscale decided that for the kits and their mother's own good, she would have to tell Moonshade the truth.

"Stonewind was waiting for me in Starclan," she said slowly. "He told me that Starclan had indeed been watching your kits."

Moonshade's tired eyes took on a new glow of hope and happiness at the mention of her former mentor. "What did he say?"

"He told me that Icekit would either destroy or lead the clans," Lizardscale said in almost a whisper. She desperately hoped that Moonshade wouldn't take the news too hard.

Moonshade's eyes became shocked and she looked away from Lizardscale. "Are you sure?" she asked, also in a whisper.

"As I ever could be," Lizardscale promised.

* * *

"Your medicine cat, Lizardscale, has been withholding a prophecy from the clan," Shinestar started with a yowl. "She received a message from Starclan regarding the newest litter of kits to be born to Shadowclan. It is a most perilous fore-telling and the mere fact that she withheld it is a crime that should be punished by death."

Sharpear moved to the edge of crowd and sat down to listen in. He had just missed the beginning, but who cared. The 'good' stuff was happening right now. He dug his claws into the dust as he heard the lies the leader said with obvious contempt.

"She learned that these kits will destroy the clans and everyone around them as soon, if not sooner, as they become warriors," Shinestar continued. "This prophecy was given by none other than the Starclan spirit of Stonewind, our former deputy." He launched into a long-winded explanation about how the prophecy had gone and how bad it was, which was grossly exaggerated.

"And so," Shinestar finished with a scowl. "Moonshade and Sharpear's kits will bring down the clans if they are allowed to live. Therefore, we must destroy them before they even have a proper consciousness and before they can cause the destruction of the world we know and love."

Sharpear watched the leader with a scowl. He had never liked Shinestar and this was the topping of the cake. Shinestar was never the most powerful warrior or the best hunter, but he knew how to win a crowd and how to effect cats' emotions. He had always hated charisma in politics. But this didn't inspire hate, this sparked a fire in his belly that he hadn't felt in moons. These were his kits and no one was going to hurt them while he was still breathing.

There was a roar of approval from the Shadowclan cats after Shinestar stopped talking and Sharpear immediately moved back into the nursery to warn his mate. No one but Shinestar saw him leave and ignored what he did. In a matter of moments, it would be of no consequence. There would be no escape for them now.

* * *

When the clan went to go after Moonshade and her kits, they found an empty nursery with only Lizardscale there. She sat there with her standard defiant look and her tail flicked calmly as Shinestar towered over her. To the whole world, she looked as though she was throurghly enjoying herself, though inside she was shaking horribly with fear and anxiety.

"Where are they?" the leader hissed furiously.

"Gone," the medicine cat chirped happily.

She looked much too proud of herself and was smiling with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Gone where," Shinestar growled, growing angrier by the second.

"Blackraven went to the warriors den so that she did not risk her kits getting hurt," Lizardscale said firmly. "Moonshade and Sharpear are probably already across the border to another clan's territory. You'll never catch them now."

Shinestar roared angrily and began pacing.

"Where did they take the brats," he hissed.

"I will not tell," she said, meeting the leader's wild eyes defiantly. "I promised to give them more time."

"Guard her," he growled to some of the senior warriors. "In the meantime, I want you all to track those cats down. It shouldn't be too hard to catch up to them. Moonshade is exhausted and Sharpear's leg is still bothering him. I don't care if they are dead or alive, but bring the kits back alive. _I_ will be the one to prevent this prophecy from occurring."

* * *

Sharpear stayed in pace with his exhausted mate as they hurried through the pine forests that were prominent near the border of Thunderclan and Shadowclan. When Lizardscale had promised to stall for time, she had also suggested that they head for Thunderclan and not any of the other clans.

"Thunderclan will be the most open," she had said calmly and firmly. "They will take you in. If not, go to Windclan for asylum."

And Moonshade and Sharpear followed her instructions, trusting the medicine cat fully. By the time Shinestar sent the patrols, the kits were crying quietly and Moonshade was struggling to keep her eyes open as they walked towards the border. Sharpear felt horrible for pushing Moonshade this hard so soon after she had had their kits, but he wanted to make sure that her labors were worth something and that they would all survive the night.

"It's not much further," Sharpear mewed quietly around Goldkit's scruff. "We're nearly there, Moonshade."

Moonshade pushed on a little faster in an attempt to stave off her exhaustion. Sharpear matched her new pace and smiled when he saw the Thunderpath. "There it is," he said, triumphantly and ran to the edge of the pavement.

Moonshade followed him and sat on her hauches with a heavy, shaking breath. She set down Icekit on a relatively dry patch of ground and caught her breath.

"Is it safe to cross?" she whispered through gasps for breaths.

"Of course," Sharpear assured her as he looked over the Thunderpath. "But we'll have to be quick."

She nodded tiredly, picked up Icekit, and moved to stand next to Sharpear. Moonshade had always hated crossing the Thunderpath, even now that she understood how to cross it. The stench clung to your fur long after crossing, the incessant danger, and the way it stung her pads was irritating. Moonshade shuddered and when Sharpear gave the signal, they both ran as fast as they could across the Thundpath. A thick, low, and loud drone began to pick up as they reached the other side. A monster that was larger than any she had ever seen roared past and the light from it's eyes, Sharpear saw the light reflect in many cat eyes. His own eyes widened and as more monsters swarmed by, he urged Moonshade into the bushes and ferns that were customary for Thunderclan's forest territory. The cats of Shadowclan watched Moonshade and Sharpear go, most of them with hate and scorn.

* * *

When his warriors and apprentices came back with empty paws, Shinestar gave a screech of anger. He made several angry and pain-filled swipes at some of the warriors, who shrunk back in fear.

"This is unacceptable," he yowled at the warriors gathered. "Bring me Lizardscale."

A grey cat with black spots and yellow eyes ran to the nursery at his leader's yowl. He came back without her and a horrified look on his face. "Shinestar," he said waveringly. "You need to come see this."

Shinestar stormed into the nursery and took a step back when he saw the scene inside the nursery. Pinenose and Crookedbattle were laying limp on the ground in pools of their own blood. Pinenose's puddle was much bigger and her throat fur was soaked through with it. Shinestar crouched down next to Crookedbattle, ignoring Pinenose. The stench of death was stiff in her fur and she was with Starclan now. But he could hear Crookedbattle breathing. The deputy opened one eye blearily and chuckled when he saw Shinestar.

"That medicine cat has claws," he joked weakly.

Shinestar didn't say anything for a while. "There's nothing we can do," he said softly to his longtime friend.

Crookedbattle nodded and coughed, splattering Shinestar's muzzle with small flecks of blood. The leader tried not to shudder when he noticed the droplets. 

"Pinenose... she was killed first. taken by surprise. I tried to stop Lizarscale, but she..." Crookedbattle descended into coughs again.

Shinestar licked Crookedbattle's head three times to try and soothe him.

"I will avenge you and Pinenose," he promised.

Crookedbattle shook his head faintly. "No, it's not worth it. Lizardscale explained why she helped them. Leave her be, Shinestar. Promise me that."

Shinestar didn't say anything, but nodded gently. Crookedbattle sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"I can see my brother again..." he whispered, referencing Stonewind, who had died many moons ago. "Goodbye, Shinestar. May Starclan light your path, my friend..."

He took one last shuddering breath and then he was gone.

Shinestar stood and looked around at the damage. An opening in the back of the nursery that wasn't there before was heavily scented with Lizardscale's scent and the blood of the dead warriors. There was also the scent of Lizardscale's blood, which made Shinestar smile wickedly when he thought that the dead warriors had gotten some blows in. Shinestar bowed his head in mourning for his loyal senior warriors and helped Woodheart and Stoneshoulder carry their bodies to the center of camp. No one said anything as they laid the bodies next to each other. Shinestar immediately went to discuss what the next move would be with Stoneshoulder as the rest of Shadowclan began to share tongues with the two warriors for the last time.


End file.
